The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by DaisyErina
Summary: Loki gets bifrosted to Arendell - what will happen when he meets the queen of the frozen wasteland? LokixElsa, ElsaxLoki, Loki/Elsa, Elsa/Loki
1. Welcome to Arendell

**The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Frozen_ or _Thor_.

**Chapter 1:**

Loki beamed to a new world, happy to escape the confines of Asgard. He looked around his surprise destination, noting that it was a frozen wasteland. It reminded him of Jötunheim, though lighter. It wasn't as dark and gloomy as Jötunheim – it was white, and what most Midgardians would call a "Winter Wonderland."

Loki began walking through this new world, grinning at the sight of all the snow and ice, bonding with his inner Frost Giant. He wondered where this world was – and as soon as he saw a citizen, he voiced his inquiries.

"You, Midgardian," Loki questioned, menacingly pointing at the first person he saw.

It was a young girl, barely an adult, with strawberry blonde hair in two braids that had a few white strands woven in.

"_What_ did you just call me?" the girl replied, offended.

"I called you a Midgardian," Loki replied, shrugging noncommittally. "You live in Midgard, therefore you are a Midgardian."

"So what does that make you?" the girl questioned.

"An Asgardian, or a Jötun, naturally."

The girl nodded slowly. "Well, I have no idea what that is, so you must be new here."

"That I am," Loki agreed. "Where is 'here'?"

"Welcome to Arendell!" the girl exclaimed happily. "It's usually not a frozen wasteland – the queen has these weird ice powers, and she got really angry and cursed the whole kingdom into an eternal winter."

"Why would she do that?" Loki questioned, confused. Though he was very intrigued to learn more about these "ice powers."

The girl let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh… it was kind of my fault, really. I met this great guy and I introduced them and told her that I was getting married, and she got all angry because I had just met him, you know, that day, and-"

Loki raised a brow. "You were going to marry someone you had just met that day? Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," the girl argued. "I had just, you know, met him, and we really hit it off, and we wanted to get married. But my sister wouldn't give us her blessing and she always wore these gloves! I mean she never took them off! And she tried storming away from me so I grabbed her hand and accidentally pulled off her glove and she threw her hands up and ice materialized _everywhere_! I don't know how it happened! But next thing anyone knows, it's an eternal winter here in Arendell and as her sister I have to figure out how to fix it."

"Take me to her," Loki commanded. "I wish to meet this sister of yours."

"You could say 'please'," the girl grumbled. "I'm Anna, by the way. My sister is Elsa, Queen of Arendell."

Anna led Loki to a large castle made entirely of ice.

"I like her already," Loki mumbled to himself. Anna heard and smirked.

"Elsa?" Anna called out once they had approached the door. She opened it, nearly slipping on the icy floor beneath her boots. Loki held his ground easily, his balance having grown accustom to the slippery slopes of Jötunheim.

"How often are you going to risk your life visiting me, Anna?" a sweet but stern voice replied.

"Until we can figure out how to undo this eternal winter," Anna replied stubbornly.

A sigh could be heard from the direction of the stern voice. A woman, perhaps a few years older than Anna, could now be seen, with white-blonde hair in a French braid and wearing a sky blue dress with transparent sleeves.

"Elsa, this is-" Anna paused, coming to a realization as she gestured to the strange man. "Actually, you never told me your name."

Loki thought for a moment. "No, I suppose I have not. Forgive me." He turned to Elsa and bowed lightly. "I am Loki of Jötunheim. I am new to this world, and your sister here suggested that I meet you."

Elsa curtseyed in return. "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendell. How did you get here, Loki?"

"How much do you know of other realms?" Loki inquired.

"Other realms?" Elsa replied, confusion spreading across her face like a blush. Her brows drew together as she stared at the black-haired man.

Said black-haired man chuckled. "I'll assume you do not understand much outside of your realm. If you would allow me some time and a seat, I shall explain as much as I can."

Elsa nodded. "Please, follow me."

_Well? How is it? I keep seeing crossovers for _Frozen_ and _Thor _on Facebook, mostly Loki and Elsa. I really wanted to write a story for them._


	2. The Tree of Yggdrasil

** : ***translates review* I'm glad you like it

**ninjakat001:** Here it is!

**Guest:** Thanks!

**Kylersbrown1:** Glad you like it.

**Guest 2:** Thanks

**DivergentShadowHunter:** Here you go!

**XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX:** Glad you like it.

Thank you to **twitchet66, TsubakiUzumaki, neal4grissom, just. .crazy, TimeLordLady, magical Ishizu, bhalesfb, **and **Rubber Noodles** for following!

Thank you to **X0blacksunshine, 123, **and **Marvel fan 98** for favoriting!

Thank you to **Generalhyna, Elsa Laufeyson, chasingstarsandthemoonwith11, , , Kylersbrown1, **and **XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX** for both!

**A/N:** OhmyAlphonse, I didn't expect this story to get so popular so fast! Normally my stories only have a little bit of attention after the first chapter (except for the Six Geniuses… that one's pretty popular). You guys are awesome.

**Chapter 2: The Tree of Yggdrasil**

Loki and Anna followed Elsa to what appeared to be a bedroom (which was, of course, covered in ice. Or possibly made of ice. It was difficult to differentiate.).

"Please, sit down," Elsa offered, gesturing to two icy chairs that sat at an equally icy table. Loki sat down with ease, as though the chair was plush and warm and comfortable, and not a fancily sculpted block of ice. Anna, on the other hand, sat rather reluctantly, her features contorting into an expression of severe temperature-related discomfort once her rear end touched the seat. Elsa took her own seat across the table from her sister and the newcomer.

"Would you care for some tea?" Elsa offered.

"_Hot_ tea?" Anna clarified, her teeth chattering. Elsa waved a hand and a teapot and three teacups materialized onto the table. They were- you guessed it- made of ice.

Anna's face dropped upon realizing that probably _nothing_ in this castle was even remotely warm.

Elsa picked up the pot and poured steaming tea into each teacup before passing said cups to her guests. She waved her hand again, summoning two more icy containers, one holding milk and the other full of sugar cubes.

Anna's eyes widened at the steam rising out of her tea, but as she went to add a sugar cube, the tea began to freeze. A thin layer of ice coated the top, sealing the only-slightly-melted sugar cube within. Anna sighed. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

Elsa chuckled before shooting her sister an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, Anna. My power lies in ice, not fire. I can create hot things, such as this tea, but the ice of everything else will decrease the heat immensely."

Anna gently grasped her frozen tea cup with both hands, before less gently dropping it back onto the table as it immediately began to freeze her fingers. She blew hot breath onto her fingertips, watching as the frozen teacup full of frozen tea sat innocently on the table, mocking her with its lack of heat.

Elsa chuckled again. "I _do_ apologize. If it's any consolation, the teapot and cups are not entirely created from ice. I can hold any object, no matter its size, shape, material, or temperature, and it will encase itself in ice within seconds." She sighed, remembering how this eternal winter mess started. "That's why I always wore the gloves, Anna. They trapped my powers, so I could touch things and people."

"And that's why you stayed in your room…" Anna added quietly, staring down at the table.

Elsa nodded. "I could let my powers run freely in there. I tried to control them, but I couldn't. By the time my coronation came around, my bedroom looked just like this, all ice and snow and not a single piece of the original castle left."

She looked at Loki. "Forgive the delay. I've been very distant since I created this castle. Now, you were going to teach us about other realms?"

Loki nodded, waving a hand over his teacup. The ice inside melted and steam began rising from the liquid inside. He dropped a few sugar cubes into his cup and, noticing Anna's widening (and rather desperate) eyes, chuckled and waved his hand over her cup as well. Anna's face lightened as her tea was reheated. She ignored her freezing fingertips as she grasped her teacup, lifting it to her lips and nearly moaning as the hot liquid ran down her throat.

Loki chuckled again, turning his attention back to Elsa, who stared at him, amazed.

"You can do magic?" she inquired.

Loki nodded. "I inherited various levels of magic from my adoptive mother. Illusions, mostly. But I have learned to manipulate most things with my magic."

"How intriguing…" Elsa whispered.

"Now, about the other realms," Loki began, switching the train of thought back to their original agenda. "There are nine realms in the universe – your world is but one of them."

"Nine realms?" Elsa questioned.

Loki nodded again. "They are all interconnected in what is called the Tree of Yggdrasil."

"Ygg-a-what?" Anna inquired.

"Yggdrasil," Loki repeated. "The Tree of Life."

"What are the realms called?" Elsa asked.

"Your world is known as Midgard," Loki answered. "The realm of my birth is Jötunheim, but I was raised in Asgard."

"I assume these realms are far away, seeing as none of us know of other realms existing," Elsa observed, adding, "Why were you not raised on… Jötunheim?"

"We will get to that later," Loki replied, slightly uncomfortable. "The other realms are Alfheim, which is close to Asgard; Svartalfheim, which is close to Midgard; Vanaheim, which is close to Jötunheim; Niflheim, also known as Muspellheim; and Hel, the underworld."

"I think 'Hel' is the only one I could pronounce," Anna admitted. Loki and Elsa chuckled.

"So why were you raised on a different realm than where you were born?" Elsa inquired.

Loki sighed. "There was a large-scale battle between the Jötuns and Asgardians, right around the time of my birth. Many fighters of both sides died in the battle. My birth father lived, but fled in the aftermath of the chaos. The King of Asgard, Odin, found me, an infant. He said that I was small for the offspring of a Frost Giant – I still am. He took pity on me, predicting my death if I were to stay in the frozen wastes of Jötunheim. So he adopted me, raised me as his own."

"That's sweet," Anna commented, "adopting your enemy's child so it can live."

"There was nothing sweet about it," Loki hissed, causing Anna to jump slightly in surprise. "He always claimed that Thor, his own son, and I were equal, but he always favored Thor. The entire realm did. I was the black sheep, the outcast. I always stood in Thor's shadow. Odin lied to me for years, claiming that I had as much right to the Asgardian throne as Thor did, but I had no chance at becoming King. I never did."

Elsa sipped her frosty tea silently while Anna stared at the Jötun in shock.

"I apologize, m'ladies," Loki offered with another sigh. "My past is a very sore subject. I should not have been so harsh."

"It's entirely understandable," Elsa insisted. "We are no strangers to hardship."

"What hardships have you ladies endured, if I may ask?" Loki inquired.

"Elsa ignored me for most of our childhood," Anna noted nonchalantly. "She ignored everyone, really."

Elsa sighed lightly. "And now you know why, Anna."

"But I didn't then," Anna returned.

Loki's attention flip-flopped between the two princesses, confused. "What exactly happened?"

"As you've seen, I have ice powers," Elsa began. "When I was a small child, I could control it; only create ice when I wanted to. Anna and I spent a good deal of our time turning the grand ballroom into a winter wonderland."

She hesitated before continuing. "One night, we were playing in the snow. I was building blocks for Anna to jump to, each one higher than the last. But she was jumping too fast for me, I couldn't keep up. I tried to shoot for her feet, to give her something to land on… But she fell, and I hit her head with my ice."

Loki glanced at Anna, who pulled at the streak of white hair on the right side of her head.

Elsa continued. "Her head was frozen, as cold as snow. Our parents took her to these magical trolls who knew how to handle the situation. They healed her, but it erased her memory of my powers. My father wanted to get rid of my power as well, but the trolls insisted that I'd learn to control them. So from then on, until the day I accidentally started this eternal winter, Anna had no idea what I could do."

"I thought she'd abandoned me," Anna added. "She never let anyone in, she never came out. Every time I tried to talk to her, she'd just tell me to go away. It was like one day we were the best of friends, and the next day I didn't matter at all."

"But that was never how it was, Anna," Elsa insisted. "I just didn't want to hurt you." She turned back to Loki. "I couldn't control my powers until I had my own fortress where I could practice. I couldn't grab a single object for more than a few seconds without it frosting. I wore gloves whenever I had to go out in public; the gloves blocked the ice. I survived my coronation well enough, but Anna tried to grab my hand and accidentally took my glove off and I just got so upset about everything going on that I created a wall of ice. I scared the entire kingdom, and I haven't been back since."

"It wasn't exactly a wall," Anna corrected. "It was more like a bunch of spiky icicles, pointed at the entire crowd."

"It was still an accident," Elsa reminded.

"But it's over now, correct?" Loki questioned.

"Well, the eternal winter is still going… But we're not upset with each other anymore," Anna agreed.


	3. Jotun Blood

**Guest:** I'm glad you like it.

**Theinkspocks: **Thank you! Your review made my day.

**1noel11:** OhmyGod your review made my day too! I love Jötun Loki!

Thank you to **jadeevans05 **for favoriting!

Thank you to for following!

Thank you to **Lokigodofmischief929, Theinkspocks, **and **1noel11** for both!

**Chapter 3: Jötun Blood**

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over the table and its three occupants. Anna, embarrassed by her misconceptions and accidental role in the eternal winter, slowly sipped her freezing tea, smiling gratefully every half minute as Loki reached out to reheat it. Elsa, regretting the eternal winter and wishing she could undo it, stared down into the frozen block that was her tea, not even bothering to warm it. Loki, out-of-place in this world with these women and having no clue how to console either of them, sipped his steaming tea, his eyes darting between the sisters.

A few more moments passed before Loki set his teacup on the icy table and straightened his back. "I have… ice powers… of my own."

Elsa raised a brow while Anna's eyes widened. "Really?" Anna questioned.

Loki nodded. "Jötunheim, where I was born, is the home of the Frost Giants. Having been raised as an Asgardian, I am much smaller than the Giants, but I still contain Jötun blood."

"What kind of ice magic can you do?" Anna wondered excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling brightly.

Loki slowly pushed his chair back before standing, stepping a few feet away from the table. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down, concentrating on his magic. He gained a few inches in height, his thin form giving him the appearance of being even taller. Anna watched in amazement and Elsa in awe as a blue dye claimed the god's fingertips, slowly creeping up his arms until it disappeared beneath his armor. It crept up his neck and across his face, and tribal runes could be seen across his forehead and along his cheeks. He opened his eyes, slowly looking towards the girls. He was grateful that they had not run, clearly unafraid of his Jötun form.

"That's amazing!" Anna cried, rushing up to stand face-to-face (face-to-chest, rather) with Loki. She reached a hand up tentatively, as if asking for permission. Loki nodded and Anna grinned, slowly running her hand down his cheek. She gasped as she felt the raised lines of the runes, shivering lightly at how cold his skin was.

"Truly remarkable," Elsa breathed. She stood and wandered closer to the pair, staring into the god's blood-red eyes.

"You are not afraid…" Loki mused in a half-statement, half-question.

"Why would we be?" Anna inquired. It made sense, of course. The entire kingdom was afraid of Elsa, and all she did was create ice. Surely they'd fear a Jötun.

"Everyone fears me, everyone except the Giants," Loki sighed. "But they laugh at me… I… I do not fit in anywhere…"

Anna 'aww'ed under her breath, standing back to let her sister step closer. Elsa ran her fingers along Loki's forehead, her mouth agape in amazement at the transformation. "We are both feared for reasons we cannot control," she whispered.

Anna smiled softly, watching the two bond. She felt a tingle in her stomach, a developing crush on the god. But she had her own boyfriend, Kristoff, and Loki was absolutely perfect for her sister.

"I think I'm going to head out," the redhead called out. "I'm sure Kristoff and Olaf are waiting for me. It was wonderful to see you again, Elsa. Nice to meet you, Loki!"

With that, the younger sister happily skipped down the icy staircase and slid down the hill, meeting up with her boyfriend and little companion at the bottom.

Elsa had stopped exploring, but her hand still rested on Loki's face, cupping his jaw. She looked up at him in awe. "Teach me more."

Don't worry, Anna will come back!


End file.
